


Mine

by AgenderKeef



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, Hunk has a line or two, M/M, Omega Keith, The others are mentioned but barely there, a/b/o dynamics, alpha shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderKeef/pseuds/AgenderKeef
Summary: Keith was always thought to be a Beta by everyone, including his Voltron teammates.That only lasted a short while.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh this is my first time writing real smut and I really hope it's ok. 
> 
> While Keith is out of his mind, he is still consenting since he's known he's wanted this for a few years now. Just FYI.

Everyone had expected that Shiro would be an Alpha. He was a natural leader, had the physique of a Greek God, and was super protective of those around him. Hunk being an Alpha was no surprise either, and neither was Pidge the Beta or Lance the Omega a surprise to anyone. They were all open about their secondary genders, after all. Lance and Hunk were together since the Garrison anyway, so there wasn’t an Omega running around needing to be mated. 

Until Keith’s suppressants wore off. 

Everyone pictured him as a Beta. He didn’t smell because of the blockers, and no one knew he had been taking them. The few he’d had with him upon being whisked away into space could only last so long, after all. Now he was living a hellish life. He could feel his first heat in years coming on, and it was not a pretty sight. Spending time training was how he dealt with it, like he did everything else. But this time, it didn’t work. It just made him hotter.

Stumbling back to his room in the dead of night, he showered quickly and flopped into bed. Sleep quickly overtook him, and it was peaceful for a while. Until he woke up, at least. He awoke to a sheen of sweat over his body. He wasn’t producing too much slick yet, which was good. Maybe he could fake being sick, but Hunk and Shiro- especially Shiro- would notice right away he was having a heat.

What would they all think of him? He’d been lying to them, after all, and he was lucky they hadn’t caught on. A lot of Alphas also used and abused Omegas, and Keith was terrified of being so vulnerable. He knew Shiro- the Alpha of his dreams, though he would NEVER openly admit it- wouldn’t do that to him. Shiro would be kind, protective…

A knock on his door woke him up from his thoughts. It was Hunk. “Hey, Keith. You’re missing breakfast. Everything ok?” 

Keith swallowed nervously and responded, “I’m just a little sick I think. I should be fine. Eat without me.” That would only work until he started his heat properly. And he was sure Hunk could smell him now. 

Hunk gave Keith’s door a quizzical look, but headed back to the dining area. The rest of the morning, as the rest of the team trained, Keith was locked in his room. It wasn’t 2 hours before he started producing slick. Knowing what a heat was like from his first one on Earth, he was expecting to just suffer alone and then be questioned by the rest of his team. Blamed. Distrusted. Just great.

No one seemed to come bother him the rest of the day. That was both wonderful and horrid. He wasn’t accused of anything or jumped, but he was alone. No one else’s scent was in his room, making him feel so isolated. It wasn’t long before he had just stripped and started to try and ease the pain within him by whatever means possible.

That lasted all of 20 minutes before there was a knock at the door. He froze, a whine millimeters from escaping his lips. The scent coming in was powerful. That of an Alpha. A commanding Alpha. Shiro.

“Keith. Hunk said you were sick. I wanted to give you space, but… I just felt that something was wrong.” His voice was strained, as if he was attempting to not give in to his urges to claim and mate Keith on the spot. 

Keith knew Shiro could smell him. He was a trembling mess, after all, covered in slick and sweat. Stumbling to the door, he smacked the unlock button to let Shiro in. There was no other relief to this pain besides an Alpha. Even if Shiro didn’t mate him, he could help him through it. And he was the only one Keith could trust.

Shiro stepped in immediately, locking the door behind him. He was visibly shaking from resisting his urges, eyes wide. “I thought I was hallucinating… You really are an Omega, Keith?” At Shiro’s soft tone of voice, Keith all but collapsed against him. With no hesitation, Shiro scooped him up and laid him in bed.

A loud whine escaped Keith, his eyes meeting Shiro’s in a silent plea for help. His pupils were blown with lust and his heat, watering from the pain of it all. 

It took every ounce of Shiro’s willpower to hold himself back. “Keith… I can’t… I won’t take advantage of you. You’re not thinking clearly, your heat is-”

He was cut off by Keith shifting in the bed. “Shiro…” he whispered, voice heavy and low. Tilting his head, he bared his neck a bit and whined again. “I know… what I want. I’ve wanted you since…” He paused to blush somewhat. “…Since we met.”

That was all it took for Shiro’s resolve to come crashing down like a wave. He surged forward to hover over Keith, not taking any time at all in kissing him. Keith was like putty in his hands, responding as best he could to the stimulation. It wasn’t long before he was gasping for breath and shaking.

Lowering his head to Keith’s neck, he rubbed up against him. Scenting him. He knew there were no other Alphas on board- since the Alteans didn’t have the hindrance of secondary genders- but if they ever met a species that did, he would not settle for Keith being attacked.

“A-ah, Shiro…! Please…” he moaned, hips bucking up slightly. His ass and cock were both leaking, making a complete wreck of his bed. He couldn’t have cared less.

Shiro, taking a moment to just breathe in Keith’s wonderful scent, slipped a hand down Keith’s side. He gave his cock an experimental stroke, and that had Keith crying out. Not wanting the others to hear, Shiro silenced him with his lips. He swallowed every noise Keith made, letting out a few possessive groans of his own.

It didn’t take long for Keith to come undone. His climax- the first one he’d managed to experience during this heat, and the first one that had ever been induced by someone else- was pure bliss. His back arched and he death-gripped the sheets beneath him as if his life depended on it.

Shiro pulled back for air, gazing down at Keith. “I’m going to take good care of you, Keith.” His voice was gentle but commanding. “Roll over for me.”

That was all it took for Keith to present himself to Shiro. Face in the bed and ass in the air, he shook with excitement. A look of almost awe came over Shiro’s face as he leaned in to kiss Keith’s thigh, his back, his ass. Everywhere he could, until he kissed just beside his entrance. Without further warning, he was lapping up Keith’s slick and letting his tongue slip into Keith easily. 

Keith’s moans were thankfully muffled by his face being in the mattress, and Shiro pulled back after Keith was starting to almost scream. He replaced his tongue with a finger, and then two. All it took for Keith to cum again was Shiro hooking his fingers against the Omega’s prostate. Keith literally screamed into the mattress. 

Shiro quickly did away with his own clothing, moving to hover over Keith. Kissing his upper back and shoulders, he whispered words of encouragement. “You’re doing so well, Keith. You’re so beautiful… Just relax, ok?”

Keith was all but boneless at Shiro’s words. Shiro had only dreamed of saying words like that to Keith. He had always hoped his friend would turn out to be an Omega, just so they could not be scorned by society for being together. If Keith would have even returned his affection- which he now knew the Omega would have.

Teasingly rubbing the tip of his achingly hard dick against Keith’s ass, he shifted to press against Keith’s back even more. He threaded the fingers of their left hands together, his right one helping guide him inside. 

Shiro felt like he’d died and gone to heaven.

Keith’s inside were so warm and soft, and he was basically sucking in Shiro’s cock like a vacuum. To silence the cries of pleasure, Shiro moved his human hand to slip two fingers into Keith’s mouth. The smaller male instantly started to suck on them as Shiro started to push farther in.

It wasn’t long until he bottomed out in Keith, groaning again. “Keith… you’re perfect.” A soft moan was all he got in response. Taking that as an okay to start moving, Shiro pulled out and slowly pushed back in. 

That lasted all of 5 seconds before Keith was whining, keening practically, and pushing back against Shiro. “Impatient, are we?” he chuckled. He sped up a bit, Galran arm propping him up. Eventually, as he sped up even more, he removed his fingers from Keith’s mouth to slide down his chest. His blunt nails grazed softly over a pert nipple, making Keith shudder. Slipping even lower, he wrapped his hand around Keith’s length and started to stroke.

He knew he wouldn’t last long. Neither would Keith. Keith was beyond all coherency now, and Shiro was getting there. Though he never would have willingly submitted if he weren’t in heat- and such a strong one at that- he bared his neck to Shiro. The urge to be claimed was rushing through his veins. 

Shiro took the invitation, kissing and sucking at his scent glands. “Keith… you sure?” he whispered. The needy whine and the fervent nodding was all he needed. Baring his teeth, he let out a growled “mine” before sinking his teeth into the flesh of Keith’s neck.

Keith came instantly, crying out loud enough for the whole ship to hear. Shiro felt his knot starting to form, and was ready to pull out when Keith somehow hooked a foot around his knee to keep him in place. He managed to breathe out, “Knot” before letting out another whine.

Keith was his now, and he wouldn’t deny his Omega anything. He continued thrusting a few more times until his knot slid inside. “Keith…” he breathed, like a prayer almost, as he came hard as well, almost collapsing on his mate. Rolling to the side, he pulled Keith’s back flush against his chest. 

A few drops of blood were oozing from the new mate mark, and Shiro took care of that right away by lapping them up. Keith was all but asleep in his arms, and he found himself growing tired too. If that scream of Keith’s wasn’t enough to tell people what was going on, or the scent emanating from the room, then waking up with Keith and guiding him to breakfast with a new mate mark certainly would.

Kissing the nape of Keith’s neck, he closed his eyes and nuzzled his mate. A mumbled bit came from Keith and sounded like ‘love you’, but Shiro wasn’t sure. He just pulled him closer, kissing him again before falling fast asleep.


End file.
